Take Your Sweet Time
by Linnath
Summary: Snapshots of a progressing relationship. Cute little songfic's. RaeRob bashers, please be more original with your insults. The old 'you suck' line doesn't show much creativity. Thanks!
1. Take Your Sweet, Sweet Time

**I am stuck in the middle of my other story, and this one popped into my head. It is post-Birthmark. Or maybe happening sorta during Birthmark. See what you think!**

* * *

She shut her door quietly. The light was hurting her eyes and the sounds of laughter and talk made her head pound. She closed her eyes and leaned against the door, resting in the familiar dark stillness. Why was it that always felt the loneliest when people surrounded her?

_It isn't a crime to want  
__A little space to breathe.  
__But you will be fine,  
__The sun again will shine  
__On you, whatever you do._

He watched her disappear into her room with her customary reserve. How could she find it so easy to walk away from them? Her silences had been long and dark lately; few sarcastic remarks escaped her lips. Did she not know that she was admired and accepted and loved?

_Take your sweet, sweet time.  
_'_Cause I will be here,  
__When you change your mind.  
__Take your sweet, sweet time.  
__And I will be here  
__For you baby, anytime._

Her fears of the future seemed to be keeping her at arms length from everyone else. Or maybe it was her own melancholy mood. Misery loves company. The company she had seemed intent on Video Game Tournaments and fueled up on tofu and zorka berries. She took a deep breath and let it out. Blaming her feeling of dislocation on her friends instead of her terror was not reasonable. They might have been able to help her, be she had solve the problem herself.

_I'm feeling you pull away,  
_'_Cause letting go isn't easy for me.  
__But you'll never fly  
__With someone else's wings  
__I know wherever you go,_

He wanted to knock on her door and demand to know what was going on. Order her to reveal her fear and worry. He wanted to comfort her with reassurances. She would never believe him. A wry smile twitched his mouth. A lecture on common sense would do her more good than sympathy. Telling her that would do no good; she had to learn herself. But maybe he could give her a little hint.

_Take your sweet, sweet time.  
_'_Cause I will be here,  
__When you change your mind.  
__Take your sweet, sweet time.  
__And I will be here  
__For you baby, anytime._

Slowly settled on the floor and she lit a candle. She needed to think logically. What was she afraid of? The future possibilities. Why did that scare her? The idea of the destruction she was somehow doomed to commit . . . . . she shuddered and closed her eyes. Was it avoidable? She did not know. The power was certainly within her . . . . . . The sound of a paper being shoved under the door made her open her eyes. She brought the note close to her candle to read.

_I will never stand in your way,  
__Wherever your heart may lead you  
__I will love you the same.  
__And I will be your comfort every day.  
__Do you hear the words I say?_

The words were crisp and succinct. They were a simple reminder of her friend's visit to the future. Twenty years in the future the destruction had not taken place. And she herself had been alive. She had forgotten.

_Take your sweet, sweet time.  
_'_Cause I will be here,  
__When you change your mind.  
__Take your sweet, sweet time.  
__And I will be here  
__For you baby, anytime._

It made her breath catch in her throat. It was another possibility of the future. One that did not picture her reeking destruction the world. Was doom avoidable? She breathed calmly and looked at the light seeping under her door. There was still a chance. She still had a choice.

_I will be here for you.  
__I will be here._

Her door opened and he watched anxiously. She looked as self-contained as before, but she was not ignoring the cheerful discussion going on around her. She met his eyes, and he grinned.

* * *

Alright. This a Jesse McCartney song. Usually I don't like the Disney pop idols, but I fell in live with the song "Beautiful Soul" and had to buy the CD. Then I realized that most of the songs somehow described Robin and Raven's relationship. I started with this song, but if you like it I can write more for the rest of the songs! 


	2. Because You Live

_I'm continuing this! Aren't you happy? So now Raven has togive Robin a slap of common sense. It will be RaeRob eventually. One clarification: I DO NOT LIKE JESSE MCCARTNEY! I just like some of his music._

_Do I have to do this again? Disclaimer - If you think I own Teen Titans, you're very mistaken. I don't own own McCartneyor his songseither. And I don't want to own him._

_

* * *

_

_Starin' out at the rain  
__With a heavy heart,  
__It's the end of the world  
__In my mind._

Slade was gone. Again. What price does one have to pay victory? Any price would be preferable to this failure. Failure to defeat the enemy. Failure to live up to the trust of the populace. Failure to live up to one's mentor. Failure to protect one's friends. It was frightening really, the impact one little mistake had on hundreds of people. And he wasn't even sure what that had been.

_Then your voice calls me back  
__Like a wakeup call.  
__I've been looking for  
__The answer, somewhere.  
__But now I know what I didn't know._

"Robin" she said dryly. "Stop that. Now." He looked up from the window where he had been watching the storm and met her eyes blankly. "You're giving me a headache." Raven said, raising an eyebrow and putting a finger in her book to mark her place. "Super-heroes are not called perfect heroes for good reason. We all have faults. Brooding among them." she murmured as she turned back to her book.

_Because you live and breath_  
_Because you make me believe in my self  
__When nobody else can help.  
__Because you live, girl, my world,  
__Has twice as many stars in the sky._

He turned back to the window. Was that right? He had never said that he could defeat all the evil that had come his way. He has never promised omnipotence. But still, there was suffering in the world. And some of it because he had been weak. He took a deep breath. Had been. He could be stronger.

_It's alright, I survived  
__I'm alive again.  
_'_Cause of you I've made through  
__Every storm._

"Wonder Boy" Raven uttered darkly. "Go outside if you persist in this ridiculous self-pity." He looked at her. She was not meeting his gaze, instead concentrating on the book in her hands. She was a fine one to talk about self-pity. Demon girl, who spent half her time _brooding_ in her room. She lifted her head to glare at him. He smirked.

'_Cause in life what the use  
__If you're killed inside.  
__I'm so glad I've found an angel,  
__Someone who there when all my hopes fell.  
__I wanna fly looking in your eyes._

How did she survive the onslaughts of little failures? Failure to master her emotions, failure to control her temper. Failure keep Beast Boy quiet. Robin almost snickered. Even he, the Team Leader, could not accomplish that task. Suddenly he felt lighter. It was not the first time he had botched a job.

_Because you live and breath  
__Because you make me believe in my self  
__When nobody else can help.  
__Because you live, girl, my world,  
__Has twice as many stars in the sky._

" . . . won't be the last time either." Raven's voice droned. He blinked at her in astonishment. She caught his shock and glanced at him. "Star. Her salad. Burned." She muttered by way of succinct explanation, jerking her head in the direction of the kitchen. Outcries, shrieks, calls for help and smoke poured out into the living room.

_Because you live! I live.  
__Because you live there's a reason why  
__I carry on when I lose the fight.  
__I want to give what you've given me  
__Always._

Robin grinned. At least her sense of humor helped balance her morbid-ness. Or maybe it was just her ability of note the absurdities of life. And her caustic tongue in remaking about them. It gave him some sense of real life.

_Because you live and breath_  
_Because you make me believe in my self  
__When nobody else can help.  
__Because you live, girl, my world,  
__Has twice as many stars in the sky._

He looked out of the window. It was still pouring. He decided that the weather had no cosmic relation to his mood. He got up to go help in the kitchen.

_Because you live! I live. _

"Finally!" Raven said darkly.

_I live._

* * *

_Well, what do you think? Review and make your opinions count! Well, at least make your opinions known . . lol. _

_Kellalor__: Thanks! lol_

_cutter-with-a-cause__: Will do. How 'bout a series of one-shots?_

_A Titans fan: Thank you. How'd I do on Robin?_

_justareviwerswithareallylongname: Glad you like! Thanks for adding this to your favorites! And read the note above. I actually hate whats-his-name McCartney. I kinda like his music though.I don't like Lindsey Lohan either, and I absolutly hate Hillary Duff. That whole genre of disney pop jerks is so repulsive. _


	3. What's your name?

_Chapter three! Raven can't completely hide all her opinions and emotions. So what does a confused Robin do? Especially when he feels that he doesn't really know her?_

_Disclaimer: I own neither Teen Titans, (though I would like that,) nor Jesse McCartney (which I don't want to)._

* * *

_I turn around . . . . . you're there again_  
_And suddenly you're gone  
__I wanna get to know you  
__But don't know who you are  
__Now you're the kinda girl  
__Who'll make me start to lose my mind  
__I wanna get together  
__But you're oh, so hard to find._

"So . . . is Star that hard to shop with?" He asked. Raven looked him with a raised eyebrow, not saying anything. Robin grinned. "I take it pink and sparkly are not your taste. Wanna get pizza while she's busy?"At her nod he began to walk to the food court. Not immediately sensingthe dark girlbehind him heturned back. She was stretching out one finger to touch a pale pink skirt. Feeling his astonished gaze upon her she snapped her head up, glaring at him. After a moment ofhot silence she swept coolly past him into the court. Robin stared bemusedly after her.

_I see youwhen I'm at the Starbucks_  
_When you're walkin' out the door  
__I see you when your renting movies  
__When you're leavin' the store  
__I need an opportunity  
__There's somethin' I wanna ask  
__I never seem to ever get the chance._

Robin looked up from where he was sorting through the store's collection of films. "Raven, you wanna pick the movie tonight?" She shook her head without looking up from her book. Beast Boy raised his voice to clamor for a horror flick, while Cy argued for an action packed gory film and Starfire extolled the virtues of a romance. Robin winced. "Are you sure?" he asked Raven. She stared to nod again, then hesitated.

"Let Cyborg choose." She murmured, closing her book.

_What's your name? What's your name?  
__Oh, I really wanna know  
__You've got me going crazy  
__And I want you more and more  
__Oh . hey . . this could be something real  
__I've gotta let you know the way I feel._

"Romance is somewhat overrated." Rave said dryly. "I really don't want to go see a film about it, Star." Despite the repeated protests, the lightheartedalien girl persisted in her attempt to convince Raven to 'come to the ritual of girl bonding'. Robin watched in amusement from the kitchen table. Finally Raven threw her book down and escaped to the relative safety of the rooftop. Stargave up at last. Robin leaned over to look at the book Raven had been reading; _Persuasion_, by Jane Austen.

_What's your name? What's your name?  
__Oh, I really wanna know  
_'_cause every time I get there  
__That's right before you go  
__Oh . hey . . if only you could see,  
__I wanna get to know you  
__And to get you knowing me._

"What do you call an insect guy anyway?" Robin asked peering closer at the display of dead bugs on the wall.

"Entomologist?" Raven suggested dryly. Robin glanced over his shoulder at her. She was standing cool and aloof in the middle of the museum's room.

"Hmmm," he murmured. "Can you come translate this inscription for me?"

"No." she responded flatly.

"What?" he asked in surprise. "You know at least a little bit of Latin!"

"I am not coming any closer to that _bug_ than this."

Robin blinked at her in surprise.

_I see you when you're at the beach_  
_You know you're loadin' up the car  
__I see you when I'm at the concert  
__Then the lights go dark  
__There's something I've got to find out  
__If I ever get the chance  
__It only three word I wanna ask . . ._

Robin lingered over the counter. What did Raven like? They was so much about her that was as yet undiscovered. So much that she hid, and he did not know. So many differant facets to her personality. Smart, sarcastic, with hidden talents annd powers.So what would she want? Ahhhh . . . perfect.

_What's your name? What's your name?_  
_Oh, I really wanna know  
__You've got me going crazy  
__And I want you more and more  
__Oh . hey . . this could be something real  
__I've gotta let you know the way I feel._

"Here."

She took the object from his outstretched hand, looking at it suspiciously. Robin grinned. "It's a belated birthday present." He explained, adding defnsivley at her glare, "I had to get you something."

Raven held his look for several long moments and he began to sweat.She slowlybegan to open the box. It was a pale pink notebook, empty pages ready for herto write,with the picture of the two of them taped on the front. She ran a finger over the cover quietly. Robin watched anxiously.

Finally she whispered "Thank you."

* * *

**_Chico de los Ojos Café_**; Thank you! Yeah, I felt like poor Rae would have remembered that and not have been so hopeless. But maybe shewas under to much stress.I love Raven!

**_Blaze83_**; You're so nice to me! Thank you! Especially as you are a Star/Robin shipper. I'm not sure how Star burned a salad. Those preppy Tamaranians! Lol. And the longer the reviews, the better! Keep it up!

**_kim & becca_**; Thank you for sharing your opinion. Did you even read my story, or just reviewed to give me crap? It's rather amusing, really! Is it any coincidence that all the reviwers who hate my work are annonymous?


	4. She's No You

Hey, it's me again. I've actually had this chap written for a while, but every time I teied to log on to post it the screen says "Wrong URL or Server overload". So it didn't get up. Sorry. Anyone know if that means the problem is with my computer or Anyway, this chapter is subtle in the fluff. The song is kinda what is going on underneath, while on the top they are still just really good friends. Enjoy.

Linnath

* * *

The paper with her storyarrived soon. Starfire showed it excitedly to all her friends. Cyborg beamed and clapped her on the back. Beast Boy went wild and made a tofu cake to celebrate. Robin grinned and congratulated her. Raven dryly asked for an autograph. 

_They gotta a lot of girls  
__who know they got it going on.  
__But nothings ever a comparison to you  
__Now can't you see that you're  
__The only one I really want . . . .  
__And everything I need,  
__Is everything you do._

The story – accompanied by a plethora of photographs – was quickly taken up by all the popular magazines. _Teen Vogue_ had an "Exclusive Interview with a Teenage Alien". _Seventeen_ featured Starfire in lewd photos that she was too innocent to understand. Even _Reader's Digest_ ran an article on her. Her friends laughed and teased her. She giggled and clung to the arm of a slightly uncomfortableRobin.

_Any girl walk by, don't matter_  
'_cause you're looking so much better  
__Don't ever need to get  
__caught up in jealousy  
__she could be a super model every magazine . .the cover  
__she'll never ever mean a thing to me . . . _

The phone was ringing off the hook. After turning down the eighty-sixth individual who had offered to be Star's agent, Raven accidentally-on-purpose destroyed the annoying ringing apparatus. The Titans all looked over at her with an amused expression. She ignored them as she glowered andstalked to the roof. It was more than the persistance of pernicious press that was troubling her.

_She's no you . . . oh no  
__You give me more that I could ever want  
__She's no you . . . oh no  
__I'm satisfied with the one I got  
_'_cause you're all the girl  
__that I've ever dreamed about  
__She's only a picture on a magazine  
__She's no you . . . . oh no._

Robin carefully made a cup of hot chai teaand even more carefully walked up the stairwell with it. He expected her to bemeditating. Instead, she was sitting cross-legged on the floor, letting the cold wind billow her cape out dramatically as she concentrated fiercely on the grey horizon, the clouds piling darkly in the sky above her. Robin smirked. He had always suspected that Raven had a incline towards the melodramatic, but now he was certain. Her studied pose looked like a scene on the front of a gothic novel. "Fortune always smiles upon her," the dark girl said without turning to look at him, "She always gets what she wants."

_They gotta a lot of girls  
__Who dance in all the videos  
__But I prefer the way you do,  
__The way you move  
__You're more than beautiful  
__And I just want to let you know  
__that all I ever need  
__Is what I got with you._

He shrugged, sitting down beside her and handing her the chai tea. "I wouldn't say always." He shot her a mischevious grin. She did not respond and they were silent for a moment before Robin cleared his throat andwent on. "I mean, her sister isn't exactly a precious bundle of goodwill."

"Hmmph." Raven glanced at him, then lifted the hot mug to her mouth before uttering one oof her dry sarcasm's. "And becoming an extremely popular Super Model Looking Super Heromight not be exactly a lucky break either." She sipped the drink.

"Well," Robin grinned teasingly, "at least she'll be a good role model. She lives a clean life, fights evil, and doesn't even have boyfriend."

_Any girl walk by, don't matter_  
_Every time you're looking better  
__I think your perfect  
__There ain't nothin' I would change  
__She could be a super model  
__Every magazine . . . . . the cover  
__She'll never ever take my heart away._

Raven stared at the ground. "Right." He shot a sharp glance at her and she grimaced. "You've heard the rumors. '_Is the attractive alien secretly dating Boy Wonder? Will theBatman have new Bird-in-Law?'_" She raised an eyebrow at him.

Robin groaned tragicallyand flopped down on his back. "Right. I'm going to marry a pumpkin-colored alien at the age of sixteen. Never."

Raven studied him for a moment, thensmirked suddenly. "Oh gee, now I'll have send back thatnew dress I gotfor the wedding."

_She's no you . . . oh no_  
_You give me more that I could ever want  
__She's no you . . . oh no  
__I'm satisfied with the one I got  
_'_cause you're all the girl  
__that I've ever dreamed about  
__She's only a picture on a magazine  
__She's no you . . . . oh no._

Robin groaned again and rolled over to hide his face on his arm. "Let's tell Star she can't do any more interviews, photo shoots,or any other rigmaroles. Ever again. And especially not with me."

"Sure. You're the leader." Raven stood up and floated over to the door. "Thanks for the tea, by the way. It was very . . um . . reasuring."

Robin sat up quickly. "Good! Was it . ..uhh. Ahem.No problem. Did you like it? It's anew kind of tea, I . .I kinda thought you might be interested in trying it. It looks like something you would . . uh. . drink."

Raven grinned at him over her shoulder as shefloated away.

_They gotta a lot of girls_  
_Who dance in all the videos  
__But I prefer the way you do,  
__The way you move  
__You're more than beautiful  
__And I just want to let you know  
__that all I ever need  
__Is what I got with you._

"Pizza, mustard, anchovies, and the pudding of sickness." said Raven dryly, watching Star consume the food the waiter put before her. "This is aweful."

Robin raised an eyebrow at her mockingly. "It could be worse."

Raven stared at him. "How?"

A commotion at the front of the restaurant caught their attention. A gaggle of persons dressed in dark colors and holding cameras was pressing toward the Titans table. "

"That's how!" Robin muttered, grabbing Ravens hand tugging her to her feet. "Titans GO!"

Finally! So wazup guys? How have you amused yourselves during my . . . ummm . . . . delay? Been all good little boys and girls, I hope? Yeah. So, on with the review responses.

* * *

Blaze83: _Hey! How's it going? I love your reviews. Well, here is your update. Took me long enough. But I have been very stressed. I finally have time to write this because I broke a bone in my foot at work and have to stay home. How fun. I tripped over a garden hose. Yes, I am a blonde. And yes, these are all Jess Whatshisface._

Snipe-Master-Hex: _Great to hear from you! Glad you liked it. Why stick to conventional colors? How 'bout cream on violet? Or pale blue on hunter green? (My two favorite colors.) Anyway, than you for putting me on your favorites!_

Lalala: _I'm so glad you read it all the way through! And that you are gracious enough to like it! Especially as I indulged in a little Starfire bashing. Thank you!_

DarkSpades: _Glad you like! Yeah, I think I'll do about two more chapters with Jesse McCartney then conclude the story. And it's odd that I like his songs, because I really don't like Aaron Carter, but there's no accounting for taste. _

Allie: _Glad you like the burnt salad. I am rather fond of that part. And I'm glad you think them cute; my sister hates them!_

**_Note:_** Since none of you seem to like Jesse McCartney, I might write a sequel with whatever songs you chose. You might just have to e-mail the lyrics to me because chances are I won't know what song you are talking about. I promise to write a piece for every song whose lyrics are typed up and sent to me. And if I get thirty reviews I will definitely write that sequel. So review!


	5. That was Then

_Hello freinds! How's it been? I'm not going to give you my list of excuses for why i've been away so long, but trust me, it rivals the length of Santa's list. If your interested in it, just ask and I'll send it to you. So there is only going to be one more chapter, with maybe and epilogue, if anyone is interested!_

_I own a pencil and notebook, nothing more. And withou further ado, That was Then!_

_

* * *

_

_Guess you never really notice what you got  
_'_Till you finally realize it could be gone,  
__I know that I've been taking you for granted  
__For the longest time.  
__All you wanted was someone who really cares  
__And I didn't even notice you were there  
__I promise that I'll never ever make  
__That same mistake now twice._

How did that saying go? You never know what you have until it has gone? Something like that. He had never given much credence to old clichés. Although it really wasn't very surprising that he had never seen what was right in front of him before. She was excellent at hiding and disguising how she felt. He had taken it for granted. Now he couldn't afford to take anything about her for granted.

_That was then, this is now  
__Took some time to come around  
__And all I wanna do  
__Is try again, show you how  
__I know what is all about  
__Paying attention to you.  
__I was a fool for way to long  
__But you wanted I could not see.  
__That was then, this is now  
__Took some time to figure out  
__Love is all you need._

Robin slammed a fist onto his desk. Why did it have to take him a tragedy before he learned? His own preoccupation with his enemy had only foiled himself. He had almost lost her. The Malchior incident should have clued him in, honestly. Could it have been any more obvious what she wanted? Even Beast Boy had seen it then. Well, he was seeing it now. So what was he going to do about it? He groaned. Did he really have any other options?

_Guess I never really though about before  
__I was thinking of myself and nothing more  
__Didn't even want to try and find out  
__How you really feel.  
__Now I see I'm a lucky one it's true  
__But its you that I never want to lose  
__I was dreaming of a fantasy  
__And missing what was real._

He stood up and set out determinedly before he could consider all the repercussions. There would be no turning back. This was something he needed to do. He found her in the living room, observing antics her teammates with wry smirk. He watched her a moment, noting her cool detachment and amusement. How was it she could stay so strong and firm while she was so vulnerable? With a sigh he sat beside. "Hey."

_That was then, this is now  
__Took some time to come around  
__And all I wanna do  
__Is try again, show you how  
__I know what is all about  
__Paying attention to you.  
__I was a fool for way to long  
__But you wanted I could not see.  
__That was then, this is now  
__Took some time to figure out  
__Love is all you need._

She flashed him a brief welcoming look. His face instantly felt warm. He looked away and cleared his throat. All he wanted was to sit by Raven, to know that she was a safe as he could make her. A flying pillow hit both of them. Well, as safe from harm as possible. Robin chuckled. "What is this, a war zone? You're catching innocent bystanders in your crossfire." He called. "We might have to make strategic withdrawal." His friends snorted and jibbed back at him. She did not speak, but he could see her amusement.

_I used to be someone only really thought  
__about themselves and no one else,  
__And you could tell, baby.  
__But that's before I understood  
__To be with you  
__Got something good  
__Gotta let her know,  
__And I want you to know._

Two pillows hit them this time. And one crumpled dirty jacket. Raven held it up in disgust and tossed it back at the green boy who had thrown it. Robin shook his head with in exasperation and turned to Raven. "Let's leave these violent kids in their own mess for once. How do you feel about pizza out?" His friends froze and stared at him with mouths hanging open. He ignored them and leaned towards Raven conspiratorially. "Depended on how annoyed we still are at theses goof-balls, we could even stay out late and catch a movie."

_You'll always be my harmony  
__I wanna give you all the love you'll need  
__It finally took a little time to see  
__That you're my world, yeah.  
__I never want our love to fail'  
__Baby, I'm willing and gonnna do whatever it takes  
__Never wanna let it slip away  
_'_Cause you're my girl, oh yes you are._

She shrugged and stood up. "Sure." The mouths of their audience fell open even wider. Robin met her eyes and grinned. Have the fun of going out with together was seeing Beast Boy knocked into another shape by astonishment. Raven grinned back at him. "We don't have any food here anyway."

_That was then, this is now  
__Took some time to come around  
__And all I wanna do  
__Is try again, show you how  
__I know what is all about  
__Paying attention to you.  
__I was a fool for way to long  
__But you wanted I could not see.  
__That was then, this is now  
__Took some time to figure out  
__Love is all you need._

He closed the door, effectively shutting out an argument about whose turn it was to go grocery shopping. Raven was waiting for him by his bike. He wondered what kind of movie she would want to watch. Horror or romance? She turned and grinned at him.

* * *

_Hi! I know it was OOC, but this was very hard to write, for some reason. So they are finally going out on an official date. I say official because I consider the lunch they had when Starfire was shopping a date. Sort of. Anyway REVIEW!_

cutter-with-a-cause; Hey! Great to see you again! I'm honored you like it, and that you put it in your favorites.

Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: Humor isn't listed as one of my strongest traits, so I'm glad it amused you!

RobinBirdWonder: Thanks for sharing your opinion. And rant all you want; I don't care! Lol Have a cough drop.

Pozest-Illusion: Glad you think the story is good. And I know that Raven and Robin don't balance each others personality very well, but I do think they would be good together. They are similar and don't have to hide parts of themselves from each other. And I can't stand the preppy, popular, pretty girls getting everything they want. It's so unfair! Lol

Cherry Jade; Thanks! This isn't as good as the other chapters, but tell me what you think anyways!

Blaze83; Hey friend! What 'sup? How's your story going? Hey, do you know anything about these little fuzzy things that are hinding under my bed and try to poke me with what smell suspiciously like garlic bread? lol

DarkSpades: Sorry 'bout that . . I went through and rewrote it, trying to make less confusing. sigh This chapter is probably a little confusing as well.


	6. Why Don't You Kiss Her?

_Here it is! Chapter 6! I'm trying a slightly different style of writing here, so tell me what you think._

_I do nor own Raven. Robin, on the other hand . . . . Nope, don't own him either. Darn._

* * *

"I would have thought a Horror House would be right up your alley." 

"No."

"Come on, nothing to be scared of. Just plastic ghosts and spider-webs and things. Not even realistic looking ones."

"Ghosts can be realistic?"

"Wha . .?"

_We're the best of friends,  
__And we share our secrets,  
__She knows everything  
__That is on my mind.  
__Baby something's changed  
__As I lie awake on my bed  
__A voice here inside my head  
__Softly says,_

"Never mind. Just come in and have some fun."

"Bugs, Robin. Spiders. Creepy-crawlies. Not my idea of fun."

"Would you prefer the bumper cars?"

". . . . . . . . . How about the Fun House?"

"No way."

"What? . . . . . . . . . . . . Robin?"

"Keep a secret?"

"Hmmm?"

"Clowns creep me out."

_Why don't you kiss her  
__Why don't you tell her  
__Why don't you let her see  
__The feelings that you hide?  
__She'll never know,  
__If you don't let her know,  
__The way you feel inside._

"Really. That's a revelation. Coming from the circus boy."

"Yep. Traumatic childhood experience. Never recovered."

"Tragic."

"Definitely. You know, this is the first time since my parents died that I've been to a circus?"

"Interesting. It's a state fair, Robin."

"Same difference."

"Right."

_Oh I'm so afraid  
__To make that first move.  
__Just a touch and we  
__Could cross the line.  
__Every time she's near  
__I wanna never let her go  
__Confess to her what my heart knows  
__Hold her close._

"So why'd you bring me here tonight?"

"I . . . . . . . Wanted to show you something of my past. Something . . . . no one else has seen."

"Hm."

"It's still my roots. You know? Still influences who I am. Who I will be. I wanted to share it with you. And . . . . I thought you should know."

"Sort of . . . . . . your secret?"

"Well, _our_ secret now."

"Ah. Yes."

"Not much of a secret. But . . . . it's mine."

"Thank you."

_Why don't you kiss her  
__Why don't you tell her  
__Why don't you let her see  
__The feelings that you hide?  
__She'll never know,  
__If you don't let her know,  
__The way you feel inside._

"Raven?"

"Robin."

"Uh. Mmm. Um . . . "

"What?"

"Would you let me kiss you?"

"………. Would you want to?"

"If you don't mind."

"And if I do mind?"

"Then I won't."

"Don't tell me you've been wanting to kiss me ever since we first met."

"Believe me, there were times when I wanted to scream at you."

"I know."

"Why do you ask?"

_What would she say?  
__I wonder would  
__She just turn away  
__Or would she promise me  
__That she's here to stay  
__It hurts me to wait.  
__I keep asking  
__Myself,_

"I want to be sure. So I don't do anything stupid."

"Like when have you ever done anything stupid?"

"When I fell for a guy who was just after what I could give him. The demon."

"Oh. Yeah. Well, you don't have to kiss me back."

"Yes."

"I . . . . . . just want to give a kiss to you."

"Robin?"

"Raven."

"I don't mind."

_Why don't you kiss her  
__Why don't you tell her  
__Why don't you let her see  
__The feelings that you hide?  
__She'll never know,  
__If you don't let her know,  
__The way you feel inside._

He kissed her. She kissed him back.

* * *

_Ha! The piece de le resistance! All for you. Fluffy enough? Good. Now, go to that little button down there – see it? good – and send in a review telling me what you think. Anyone for an epilogue?_

DarkSpades: Hi there! And while this is the official grand finale, I could write an extra little scene to the actual song "Beautiful Soul" if enough people want it. Do you?

watergoddess08: Here you go! Say as much as you want about it! lol ;) And thank you so much for fav-ing my poor little story!

CuTtEr.WiTh.A.cAuSe: Hey, nice variation of the name! Finally! Some one who agrees with my choice of songs! Thanks. And thanks for faving!

Cat Girl: Saw it. Thought about it. Don't like it. Changing it. Get a life.

pureangel86: Well, they are little 'snapshots', if you will, of a growing romance. Call them whatever you like.

KhmerGurl113: Thanks for the encouragement! And for fav-ing. You are great!

Chica De Los Ojos Cafe: Here's your update. Enjoy.

mysti-eyed: Hi! This could be their date, or a date several years/months/days in the future. Take your pick! Lol Thanks for fav-ing!

azarathangel: Fluffy enough? Like I said before, if you want a sequel you need to give me names of songs, and preferably, the typed out lyrics of the songs. And I could use some as a beta! Interested? ;)

Blaze83: Stupid computers. I have a love/hate relationship with computers. Can't live with them, can't live without 'em. Aarrrghh! Anyway, your fuzzy crayon-wielding minions better poke you into a new chapter soon. See ya later!

Hey, AriesFalcon, AuroraNin, and CCMax, **I'VE NEVER HEARD FROM ANY OF YOU!** Please review? Especially as I'm in your favorites! Thanks. Love you guys!

Love and cookies all around! Linnath


End file.
